Haven Club
| image = File:Haven Club.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The Haven | category = | country = United States | state = California | city = San Francisco | locale = | residents = Lillie Langtry; Elaine Robb; Zane | poi = Lillie's parlor | 1st = Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga }} The Haven was a trendy San Francisco night club owned by vampire Lillie Langtry. In addition to its human patrons, the club was also a sanctuary for vampires of Clan Toreador. In 1996, a drive-by shooting took place outside the club as Brujah vampires opened fire on a group of Gangrel bikers parked across the street. Lillie and vampire prince Julian Luna were walking out of the Haven when the shooting took place. "The Original Saga" Lillie and Julian often met one another at the Haven, both for professional courtesies as well as personal ones. It was here that Julian first met San Francisco Times investigative reporter Caitlin Byrne. Lillie bristled at the woman's presence, and had a distaste for any woman who managed to catch Julian's eye. She also met human detective Frank Kohanek at the Haven. Aware that Frank now knew the truth about the Kindred, she expressed her contempt for humans by nicking the top of his hand with her fingernail, then licking the wound. Julian's great-great granddaughter Sasha came to the Haven along with the new Gangrel Primogen, Cash. At the time, Sasha was unaware of the existence of vampires and had no idea of the Haven's true purpose. Julian found the two together and warned Cash about becoming too friendly with her. "Prince of the City" The Haven was the scene of a brawl between Gangrel Primogen Cash and a neophyte vampire known as Starkweather. Cash recognized that Starkweather had only recently been made a vampire and tried to help him adjust to the change. Starkweather, suffering from severe psychological abnormalities from the onset, flew into a rage and began smashing tables and chairs and bottles. Cash and Starkweather began fighting one another until the police raided the bar and took them away. The same evening as the fight, Lillie had a lounge singer named Elaine Robb perform a bluesy rendition of "House of the Rising Sun" (made famous in the 1960s by The Animals). The Nosferatu Primogen, Daedalus, was present and found himself instantly drawn to Elaine. He left an anonymous note for her in her dressing room. A week later, Starkweather, having escaped from the Suncrest mental health facility began committing a string of murders across San Francisco. He abducted Elaine Robb from her apartment and brought her to The Haven after hours with the intent of murdering her. Frank Kohanek showed up to stop him, but Starkweather managed to disarm Frank and began choking him to death with an amplifier cord. Julian Luna arrived at the club just in time to save Frank. He beheaded Starkweather with a large, curved blade. "The Nightstalker" Another violent incident took place at The Haven only a short time later. Eddie Fiori and his Brujah lieutenants came to the club looking to start some trouble. Julian Luna was present and kept a wary eye on Eddie's actions. When one of Eddie's goons began dancing provocatively with his niece Sasha, Julian took action. He confronted the Brujah and threw him across a table. Lillie and he later talked about Sasha's situation. Julian wanted to protect her from Kindred affairs, in particular, her budding romance with the Gangrel Cash. Lillie spoke in defense of their obvious love for one another and convinced Julian to extend them his blessing. "Romeo and Juliet" Soon after, the Haven enjoyed some renewed musical vitality in the form of a rebellious young rocker named Zane. Zane was a vampire of Clan Toreador and the progeny of Lillie Langtry. Zane's stage presence and charisma attracted a crowd of young female groupies, and Zane was always more than ready to satisfy each and every one of their needs. One fan in particular, Grace Dugan, was forcibly embraced by Zane against her will. This inevitably led Frank Kohanek to investigate the case and brought him to The Haven in search of Zane. Lillie tried to shield Zane from Frank's inquiries, but Kohanek was determined to find the young vampire and bring him to justice. Frank found Zane and chased him out the rear of the club into a back alley. Zane attacked him, but Frank managed to get the upper hand with a little help from Cash. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" Caitlin Byrne later came to the club following her break-up with Julian Luna. Lillie Langtry expressed sorrow for Caitlin's predicament even though she had her own part to play in the dissolution of their relationship. As it turned out however, Caitlin and Julian reconciled their differences and got back together. The Haven was also the scene of a secret meeting between Lillie Langtry and Eddie Fiori. Perceiving Lillie's discontent with Julian's recent actions, Eddie manipulated her into setting up a meeting between Julian and himself. Lillie later regretted this as she knew that Eddie wanted to use the meeting as an opportunity to kill Julian. "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" The Primogen later met in Lillie's parlor to discuss recent events concerning a missing infant named Jesse Doyle and the return of an evil Nosferatu vampire named Goth. Daedalus informed the group of Goth's plans to use the child in a blood ritual and Julian sent Cash out to rally the Gangrels to find him. "Bad Moon Rising" A Brujah vampire from Manzanita Springs named Cameron visited Lillie at The Haven after hours. He brazenly told her that he intended on replacing Eddie Fiori as Primogen of Clan Brujah. He also knew that Eddie enjoyed a special partnership with Lillie on occasion and was wary of her preternatural abilities at seduction. He warned his lieutenants to stay clear of Lillie Langtry and to avoid all eye contact with her. "Cabin in the Woods" Points of Interest ; Lillie's parlor: This was an upstairs room and served as both Lillie's office and her personal parlor. It was here that Julian and Luna and she would spent their evenings, making love before conducting official clan affairs. ; Back alley: The back alley that ran behind the club was the scene of several scuffles. Detective Frank Kohanek had two altercations with the Toreador vampire Zane in the back alley. Cash also embroiled himself in a scuffle with Zane and later had an intense encounter with an up and coming Brujah leader named Cameron. Residents * Lillie Langtry * Elaine Robb * Floor manager * Zane Notes & Trivia * In Vampire: The Masquerade mythology, the term "Haven" applies to the private sanctuary of any vampire. In Kindred: The Embraced, the term was applied to a specific location. References ----